jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Nights
Here are some stories of the Justice Guardians watching movies of the Adventures they experieneced in the past. (SPOILERS AHEAD) Chapter 1: Avengers Films Part 1 (Iron Man) *Jeffrey: Hey everyone! It's movie time! *Jaden: *smiles* Oh boy!!! *Jesse: I got the popcorn! *Atticus: What're we watching?! *Jeffrey: "Iron Man". *Tammy and DJ: Cool!! *Aqua: *smiles* Excellent choice dear. I can't wait to see it for the very first time. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Alexis: *comes in* Lily is asleep now. She's too young for such a movie. *Jeffrey: All right. *Jaden: Good idea. The violence would scare her in this. *Jeffrey: She can watch it when she's old enough and can handle it better. *Alexis: Yeah. *smiles* But for now... *sits on one of the couchs* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Tammy and DJ sit on another couch) *Tammy: Xion! Come sit with us! *Xion: *smiles and sits with them* *Tammy: *smiles* Snack machine? *(The voice-activated snack machine approaches the kids) *Tammy: *smiles* I'd like nachos with cheese please. *(The snack machine gives Tammy some nachos with cheese) *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you. *DJ: *smiles* Cool. *Xion: *smiles* Want something DJ? *DJ: Sure. I'll have a fruit snack, please. *(The snack machine shows the different fruit snacks for DJ to have) *DJ: Um...Mixed Berry, please. *(The machine gives DJ Mixed Berry fruit candy) *DJ: *smiles* Thank you. *Aqua: *sits down next to Xion and takes her boots off* Your invention is wonderful dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* My best work yet. *Aqua: *smiles* Suppose it'll give me a popcorn and soda? *SNAX: For you, Queen Aqua. Always. *(The snack machine gives Aqua some popcorn and soda) *Aqua: *giggles* I spoke too soon. *Jeffrey: *smiles, sits down next to Aqua and wraps his arm around her* *Aqua: *smiles* Want something, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Maybe some popcorn and a drink. *SNAX: What drink would you like for tonight, Princess Xion? *Xion: *giggles* Maybe some water for now. Please. *(The snack machine gives Xion her popcorn and water) *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Alexis: *smiles* I'll have a strawberry slushie please. *(The snack machine gives Alexis a strawberry slushie) *May: Does your machine ever run out of snacks, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Nope. *Wander: Wow! You, Jeffrey, are a genius!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw, shucks... *Aqua: *smiles* He sure is. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses Aqua back on the lips* *SNAX: What'll it be for tonight, King Jaden? *Jaden: *chuckles* I'll go for a soft pretzel with cheese on it for now. *(The snack machine gives Jaden a soft pretzel with cheese on it) *SNAX: What would you like for tonight, King Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Some fries with cheese on them, please. *(The snack machine gives Jeffrey his fries with cheese on them) *Jeffrey: Thank you. *(The snack machine gives the other members there snacks) *SNAX: Will there be anything else for now, your majesty? *Jeffrey: That will do for now. Thank you. *SNAX: Of coarse, your majesty. *(The snack machine wheels off to the side) *Xion: *smiles* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Is everyone ready?! *Aqua: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Okay than. Here we go! *turns on the TV with the remote* *(Then the movie starts) *May: *eats her big cookie* So you were there when this happened? *Jaden: You bet. Man, it feels like forever since this all occured. *Jeffrey: I know. *(They see the scene where Tony is attacked in the van) *Tammy:....! YIKES!!!! *DJ: WHOA!! *Beetles: I did not see that coming when it happened to us... *Rainbow Dash: Neither did i. *Wander: ...! Oh my! He's bleeding!!! *Aqua: ...! *Lea: I don't get it. Why did this happen? *Xion: A terrorist group called the Ten Rings. That's why. *Jesse: You'll understand in a moment. *(The events that happened 36 hours ago start) *DJ: *gulps quietly* *(The scene where Tony makes out with the reporter happens) *Aqua: ...! *gasps and covers Xion's eyes* *Xion: I never saw this happen anyway. But thanks, Mommy. *Jaden: *covers Tammy's eyes* *Tammy: Hey! Mr. Yuki! *Jaden: This is not appropriate for kids! *May: *covers DJ's eyes* *DJ: Why is it not appropriate for us? *Jeffrey: We'll tell you when you're older. *DJ: Fair enough. *(The scene passes) *Aqua: *sighs in relief and takes her hands off Xion's eyes* *Xion: That's a relief. *Jaden: *takes his hands of Tammy's eyes* Sorry 'bout that. *Tammy: It's okay, Mr. Yuki. *May: *takes her hands off DJ's eyes* It's okay to look now. *DJ: Thank goodness. *(Pepper appears on the TV) *Alexis: *smiles* It sure is nice that Tony treats her a lot better now. *Aqua: It certainly is. *Rainbow Dash: She can be pretty tough too! We saw how she kicked butt on our last visit! *Applejack: She sure is brave. *(The movie shows Tony arriving at the airport) *Fluttershy: I remember this part. *Jesse: Me too. *eats his popcorn* *May: *eats the popcorn with Jesse* *Aqua: *holds her soda and smiles* Want some, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, honey. *Aqua: *puts the straw of her soda in Jeffrey's mouth* *(He takes a small drink of the soda and enjoys it) *Aqua: *smiles* Glad you enjoyed it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Atticus: In case it's unclear to any of you, Alexis and I are NOT related to Rhodey. *Mushu: We already figured that. *Alexis: He may have the same last name as us, but that doesn't mean anything. *Patch: We'll remember that. *Tammy: *eats her nachos* Wait. So Tony's there to demonstrate a weapon? *Xion: Yeah. *Lea: Wow.... what a missile... *Sylvia: Whoa... *(The scene of the attack shows up again) *Lea: Whoa! So that's how it happened... *Xion: Yeah. *Joey: Geez... Chapter 2: Avengers Films Part 2 (The Incredible Hulk) *JARVIS Mark II: Everything is ready for tonight, sir. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, JARVIS. *Xion: *smiles* Is it movie night again?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Xion: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: What're we watching tonight big bro? *Jeffrey: "The Incredible Hulk". And we got a guest joining us for movie night. *Alexis: Who might that be? *JARVIS Mark II: Your guests have arrived, sir. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Send them in. *(The guests were none other than...) *Tony Stark: Glad i was invited to this party. *Jaden: .....! WOW!!!! Mr Stark?!?! *Tony Stark: *smiles* Surprised? *Jaden: VERY!!!! *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *(Aqua walks in, holding Baby Lily, who was getting sleepy) *Aqua: ...! *smiles* Oh, hello, Mr. Stark. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Chapter 3: Avengers Films Part 3 (Iron Man 2) * Chapter 4: Avengers Films Part 4 (Thor) * Chapter 5: Avengers Films Part 5 (Captain America: The First Avenger) *Baby Lily: Can I pwease join you fow movie night tonight? *Jeffrey: I don't know. It's getting late. *Alexis: Plus, you really shouldn't be seeing this movie, Lily. It could scare you. *Baby Lily: Awwwwwwww. Come on. Pwease?! *does the "cute look"* *Xion: Uh oh. She got that from me. *Jaden: *talks to Jeffrey telepathicly* What do I do, bro? I don't wanna upset her, but I can't let her see this movie 'cause it'll scare her. *Jeffrey: *shrugs* *Jaden: *in his mind* Come on! You must know the right thing to say in this kind of situation! *Jeffrey: ...! *to Jaden, in his mind* I got it! *Jaden: *in his mind* What? *Jeffrey: *in his mind* You'll see. *Baby Lily: ...? *Jeffrey: *picks Baby Lily up* Tell you what, sweetie. You can be with us on movie night when we watch movies like Aladdin. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Alexis: Yes. Those films are a lot more safer for you to watch, Lily. *Baby Lily: Oh. Okay. *Jeffrey: Besides, maybe next time, we can have you meet the Avengers for real. *Baby Lily: I can?! *Jeffrey: You bet. You did get to meet Tony Stark before you went to sleep 4 nights ago. Remember that? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh-huh. *Aqua: *smiles* We promise to make it up to you if you'll go to bed, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* ...Okay. *Alexis: *smiles* Good girl. *Baby Lily: *smiles, then yawns* *(Jeffrey passes Baby Lily to Alexis) *Alexis: *smiles* Time for bed, my little princess. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Good night, Lily. *Jaden: *smiles* Sweet dreams my little princess. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Alexis takes Baby Lily to her room) *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Okay. Let's get ready for tonight's movie. *Wander: The popcorn's ready! Chapter 6: Avengers Films Part 6 (The Avengers) * Chapter 7: Toy Story *Jeffrey: Let's see... *Xion: What movie are we watching this time, Daddy? *Jeffrey: Don't know. *Tammy: ...! How about this one? *picks out the Toy Story movie* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Perfect! *Baby Lily: *frowns a little bit* I suppose I have to go to bed now...? *Jaden: *smiles* Not tonight, sweetie. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Xion: We did promise you that you'd join us for a movie night. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Is tonight that night?!?! *Jeffrey: *smiles as he enters the theater room* And to make sure we made up for the nights you weren't with us... *(To her surprise, Jeffrey turns into his dragon form) *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Weally?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. You can sit by my belly or on my back if you want. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* Can I be on youw back, pwease? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Climb up, sweetie. *(Baby Lily climbs up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail onto his back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Aqua: *smiles* Now, how 'bout a snack, sweetie? *Baby Lily: *giggles* Yes, pwlease. *Aqua: SNAX? *(SNAX arrives) *SNAX: What may i serve you tonight, your majesties? *Baby Lily: ....! What is that?! *Xion: This is SNAX, one of Daddy's latest inventions. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Don't worry, sweetie. My invention won't hurt you. It just wants to give you a snack. *SNAX: My life is but to serve you, your majesties. *Baby Lily: Wow! *Aqua: *smiles* Go ahead, sweetie. Ask the machine what you want and it'll give you your snack. *Baby Lily: Um, all rwight. Can i have some fruit snacks pwlease? *SNAX: *serves Baby Lily her fruti snacks* Your fruit snacks, Princess Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you! *Aqua: *smiles and lies against Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Xion: *smiles as she lies beside Aqua* *(Tammy and DJ lie beside Xion while Pikachu and Meowth sat on Dragon-Jeffrey's head) *Aqua: Oh Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *brings his head over to Aqua* Yes? *Aqua: *hugs his snout and smiles attractively* Your head's staying by my side for tonight, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *(The rest of the team members come in) *Alexis: *smiles* Looks like some of you are already settled in. *Xion: By the way, Daddy, Twilight and i invited a friend to watch the movie with us. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Really? Who? *(To everyone's surprise, Sunset Shimmer comes in) *Sunset Shimmer: Hi. *Xion: You made it! *Crash: Sunset Shimmer?! *Eddie: What's she doing here?! *Twilight Sparkle: Xion and i invited her over. *May: You did? *Xion: We wanted to have her get to know us better. *Sunset Shimmer: Hope you don't mind... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Of course we don't mind. *Jaden: *smiles* You've managed to change your ways, so you're always welcomed here, Sunset. *Sunset Shimmer: ...!! *smiles* Thanks. *Alexis: *smiles* Find a seat and get comfy. *(She sits next to Twilight and her friends) *SNAX: What can I serve you tonight, Ms. Shimmer. *Sunset: ...? *Twilight: That's SNAX, one of Jeffrey's inventions. *Spike: Go ahead. Ash the machine what you want. *Sunset Shimmer: Uh, can i have some popcorn please? *SNAX: *serves Sunset Shimmer her popcorn* * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531